


Were you expecting someone?

by Tea90



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Music, No Spoilers, One Shot, Vicxine Chasefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea90/pseuds/Tea90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria is having a bad and pays Max a visit to find some comfort, but everything feels weird there, not in a bad way ;)</p><p>Set in and AU where the final event of ep. 1 didn't happen. Inspired by The Cardigan's song "Erase/Rewind". One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were you expecting someone?

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria and Max might be ooc, but I have absolutely no regrets about this. There's no need to say that the proper way to read this fanfic is listening to the song when you get to the point to set the atmosphere!

It was around 8 pm, and worst of all, it was Monday. Victoria was sitting in front of the laptop trying to finish editing the photos she took last weekend at the lighthouse. There was a certain air of nostalgia surrounding everything captured in the photos that was making her feel depressed. Or maybe it was just this miserable Monday mood? She sighed and grabbed her cup of black coffee to drink the rest of it, thinking about having another one, but quickly discarding the idea cause it was already late, and she hardly ever go to bed late. You can’t stay up late at night and be flawless the next day, therefore it was strictly forbidden for Victoria to do so during the week. 

She tilted her head back and stretched her arms, hoping that would make her snap out of that horrible feeling of numbness. It was making her feel very lonely. But after a few seconds with her eyes closed and her hands over her head she realized that it wasn’t working. She opened her eyes and checked her Facebook to see if there was anything new worth seeing. Nothing. This day couldn’t be more awful. Everyone was working on their projects, it was raining outside and her lack of inspiration was starting to be really annoying. She knew that if she texted Courtney or Taylor they will come in the blink of an eye, but she was clearly not in the mood to hear their unsubstantial small talk and their dorky laugh. It was fun to have them around when she wanted support or simply make fun of someone to make clear she owned the place, but they were definitely not an option when she wanted to go deeper with any topic, and especially not with photography. 

Victoria stared at the window for a few minutes with her chin resting on her hand, watching the rain pour down and enjoying the sound it was making until Max’s face popped in her mind completely out of the blue. She sighed again, this time with despair. Why she had to think of Max right now? She hated that awkward girl, with her stupid passion for Polaroids, and her stupid hipster t-shirts, and her stupid freckles all over her cheeks and nose… But she was positive about Max’s knowledge when it comes to photography. Maybe she could pay her a visit and trick her into talking about it. Given her social status, that tiny hipster should be pleased for having her in her room, and maybe that would help her to relax a little and finish her work after getting some ideas from Max.

The blonde stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a perfect outfit, as usual, with skintight black pants, a see-through white blouse and a black blazer on top. After checking her bangs were perfect and smoothing her thin blazer she was ready to cross the hallway, but first she poked her head to make sure there wasn’t anyone who could see her. 

When she reached Max’s door she heard music, but she knocked the door anyway as the music wasn’t loud enough to skip the noise of her knuckles against the door. When Max opened the door, Victoria found her exactly how she thought she would find her, with her brown hair in a mess wearing one of her stupid t-shirt with the print of a fixie bike and her usual blue jeans, but she wasn’t surprised to see her standing there. Awkward. 

Max was chewing a chocolate and coconut cookie and she handed Victoria one, but Victoria is not that kind of girl than eats chocolate cookies in front of anyone, and surely not in front of Max, although she had a box of cookies in her room, but that’s something people won’t ever know, cause she keeps them to eat them alone in her room when she has one of those days. She shook her head to reject the cookie, but Max put it gently in her mouth and grabbed her hand pulling her inside the room before shutting the door. 

“Were you expecting someone?”, said Victoria after reluctantly eating the chocolate cookie the other girl gave her. She was really puzzled by Max’s behavior. It’s almost like she knew she was going to come…

“No… Well, actually I was expecting you”, babbled the brown haired girl raising her right arm to hold her left elbow.

Victoria narrowed her eyes due to the confusion but Max suddenly covered the space between then and hugged her softly, paralyzing the perplexed blonde. After a few seconds Victoria reacted to the touch of the other girl’s body and placed her arms in her back. She didn’t know if it was for the awkwardness of the situation, or just because she needed some human contact to fight against her loneliness, but she felt like hugging Max back and so she did without a word.

The song that was playing died, allowing the next one. The first beats of Erase/Rewind from The Cardigans started then to fill the room and they unconsciously began to move their bodies. It almost felt like they were in prom, with that slow song playing and the fairy lights Max has above her bed. 

"Doing a throwback Monday? This song is pretty old and lame... Totally your style, Max Lamefield" said Victoria moving her head closer to Max's and resting her cheek on the brown haired girl’s cheek so she could close her eyes and smell her hair, cause that’s Victoria’s style, hot and cold.

"By the way you’re moving it seems like it's your style too, Victoria Chase" whispered Max softly to the blonde's ear while she tenderly rubbed her cheek against her pale skin making her shiver.

Victoria didn’t reply to Max, but she backed up her head a little to look at her in the eyes. God, Victoria thought of how much she hated those cute little freckles she had all over her face. Once again, her brain betrayed her body and her right hand dropped to Max’s waist, who replied to the unexpected contact moving both her hands to Victoria’s neck, placing them right above the collar of her blouse so she could rub her thumbs against her cheeks. Without thinking about it that much, Victoria pressed Max’s against her body, making Max lean her head closer to hers. 

Max could feel Victoria’s breath in her lips and it was so sweet and breathtaking she couldn’t help moving her hand to the back of her head and hold her blond hair. 

Victoria obviously has previous experience, but this whole situation was absolutely blowing her mind and had her almost panting. She never felt this way before.  
“Well I’m done for…” said before closing the remaining gap between their lips, closing her eyes as well. They pressed her lips together softly, with no hunger in their kiss at first, but deepening the kiss a little after a couple of seconds. 

Suddenly the song finished and their lips parted, but they rested their foreheads pressed together with their eyes still closed.

“Wow…” said Max.

“I know… But if you dare telling this to someone I’ll fuck you up” said Victoria smiling knowingly, making both girls giggle.

When they went to bed that night, the two of them fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
